


Parisian Desires

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Erotic Dreams, M/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: Another night in Paris, Another night in torment for Jacob Frye





	Parisian Desires

Late one night in Paris, sleep was hard to come by for an Assassin. At the Café Theatre, in the living quarters of one Arno Dorian, two Assassins had settled in for the night, one on his bed, the other on a sofa near the fireplace, which still had a fire going.

The one on the sofa, a British Assassin by the name of Jacob Frye, would have given anything to be asleep at that moment, but as it was that night, he was a tormented man. Having arrived in Paris a week ago to conduct some business with the French Council, he was introduced to the man who’s quarters he now resided in. The moment that Jacob had met Arno at the port, Jacob, a man known far and wide as being talkative, was rendered rather silent by the sight of the handsome Frenchman.

Jacob did his best to be himself during those few days. As he was want to do, he tried everything he could think of to appear cool and confident in front of his fellow Assassins, but in Arno’s presence, his efforts fell a bit flat.

Arno for his part was quieter. He was certainly polite and friendly to his British guest and kept him well during his stay, even offering to let Jacob sleep in his bed while he took the sofa. Jacob resisted that offer with everything he had. In the evenings as the two men would settle in for the night, it would take everything Jacob had to not watch as Arno would undress for bed and every night he would kick himself for refusing the offer.

As Jacob lay there watching the flames dance and listening to the sounds of Arno’s light snoring, he began to realize that he would need a bit of assistance in order to get to sleep. Getting up quietly, Jacob made his way over to a small table on which rested several bottles of wine and other liquors.

Picking what he thought might be the strongest, he poured a generous amount into the glass and drank it down in one gulp, the liquid quickly making him feel flush. Pouring another, he took the glass and began to walk back to the sofa. When he got there, things were not as he left them.

Laying on the floor in front of the hearth, was Arno himself, fully naked, erect and waiting. Dropping the glass in shock, it shattered everywhere, but Jacob took no notice of it. With a smile and two fingers, Arno beckoned Jacob to him. Jacob reached down to remove his trousers only to realize that somehow they were already gone and he himself was already prepared for Arno. Not caring how this was happening, Jacob fell to the floor and began crawling towards him, more eager than he had ever felt in his life.

Reaching him, Arno sat up and pulled Jacob in for a kiss, making him melt inside. With Arno’s lips softer than he had ever imagined, Jacob eagerly sought more kisses, his heart beating more and more wildly with each one. Breathing in Arno’s scent, Jacob was enthralled to realize that he smelled sweetly and Jacob found himself wondering if Arno tasted sweetly as well. As Arno pulled Jacob down onto the rug and climbed on top of him, Jacob let his hands and mouth run down to Arno’s neck, leaving gentle kisses in his wake and making the Frenchman moan louder and louder. Looking down at the rest of Arno, Jacob realized that Arno’s cock rested next to his and was nearly of equal size.

Kissing his way down Jacob’s chest, Arno made sure to take his tongue and lick him as well, enjoying the taste of Jacob’s skin. Reaching his cock, Arno took a free hand and caressed it, making Jacob shudder as he did so. Looking back up at his lover, meeting his eyes, Jacob nodded his approval and with that Arno lowered himself and began kissing and licking Jacob’s manhood from the bottom up.

Reaching the tip of him, Arno took his tongue and circled it, making sure to run it over the opening. After a moment of this, Arno widened his mouth and swallowed Jacob, inch by inch, moaning as he did so and making Jacob scream.

Running his hands through Arno’s hair, Jacob swore as Arno worked him with both his mouth and his hands. With how skillfully Arno pleasured him, he worried that he might finish quickly and he also worried that he might not please Arno as much as Arno pleased him.

Without warning, just as Jacob was starting to cum, Arno let go of him. Before Jacob could protest, Arno got to his feet and held out his hand, pulling Jacob up. Leading Jacob to his bed, Arno climbed on and laid down on his stomach. Realizing what his lover wanted, Jacob bit his lip in glee and joined him on the bed. Taking his cock in hand, he traced the tip of it down to Arno’s opening and thrust himself inside.

Overwhelmed by the feeling, Jacob lay on top of Arno, resting his head against his shoulders and leaving kisses along them. While keeping a steady pace and relishing the sound of Arno’s moans, Jacob reached underneath him and sought out Arno’s cock and finding it, began stroking it, making Arno swear.

With that Arno pushed himself up. Leaning back against Jacob’s chest, Arno turned his head and pulled Jacob in for a very passionate kiss. Still working Arno’s dick with his hands, Jacob gave into his own pleasure and fucked Arno as hard as he could.

Hearing his lovers breath get shorter, Jacob knew he would soon be done for and moments later, Arno came all over Jacob’s hand, just as Jacob emptied himself inside Arno. As the two struggled to catch their breaths, Arno turned to whisper something to Jacob, only for Jacob not to hear it. Suddenly Jacob heard nothing and everything around him turned to black. Reaching for his lover, his lover disappeared into darkness.

Vaulting up suddenly, Jacob soon realized that he was awake. Looking around him, he saw that he was dressed again. Remembering the shattered glass, Jacob looked to see where it was, only for there to be no shattered glass anywhere. Jacob turned his eyes to Arno’s bed, and saw Arno still fast asleep, just as he had been before.

It had all been nothing more than a dream, Jacob realized and both enthralled by the memory of it and heartbroken that it had not been real, Jacob sunk back onto the couch and buried himself underneath the blanket. He was beginning to wish he had never come to France.


End file.
